The New Guy on the Block
by atr0cities
Summary: Rodrick's the new guy on the block and meets a girl who has met his match
1. New Neighbors

**So like, I kinda haven't updated in like... a while hehe OTL So I'm going to make it up by updating now! So, I've gotten into the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies and I really liked them so, I wanna make a fanfiction of it badly. So, I decided to create this series just for the hell of it. And I'm sorry I never updated on my other stories ;; My teachers don't like me and give me a lot of homework to do so I can't update as quickly but I have the vacation at the moment so MAYBE I'll be able to! 8D So... here you go, new fanfiction, yayyyy~**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing except the Wolf family 8D**

.:.:.:.

I was in my room, listening to my rock music and drawing when I heard a car pull up into the house next door. I yawned and got out of my desk and looked out the window to see a U-Haul truck outside. _New neighbors? That's a start. _I thought to myself. I saw a car parked in the driveway as well as a family came out of it, a mother, father, and three sons, one my age, one in about 7th grade and the other in about kindergarten or 1st grade. I raised and eyebrow. The oldest brother caught my attention most, for he looked like the guy that was into my type of stuff, partying till 3 am, listening to metalcore, rock, etc, and all that jazz. I think the only difference is that he probably doesn't care for school and probably wants to be a rocker while I on the other hand am a very smart person and has to care for school due to my parents. Another difference is probably he's rude and impolite while I always am polite. As they settled in the house and the truck drove off, I heard my mother yell,

"Lacey, Jake! We have new neighbors! Let's go welcome them here!" my younger brother shot out of his room, dressed and ready to go. Me on the other hand was still in her pajamas because it's summer and I didn't want to change. But I did. I rolled off the comforts of my bed and went into my closet. I took out a shirt with a band name on it and put it on, trying not to get my angel wings necklace caught in it. I put on some white skinny jeans and went in the bathroom to put my contacts on, rolling my eyes to keep them in place. I then added some eyeliner on and went back into my room to put my boots on and comb out my hair. I then shoved on 8 rubber bracelets, four on each arm, grabbed my hood jacket and ran down the stairs.

.:.:.:.

My mother rang the doorbell of the new neighbor's house as we waited until a woman with glasses answered the door.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" my parents greeted warmly as I smiled with a nod. My mom handed the woman a basket that she made for them before we came. The woman smiled.

"Oh, why thank you! Here, come in, come in!" she motioned for us to come in. We all walked in, waiting to be instructed to go elsewhere.

"Well, let me get the boys." she turned her head away from us. "Frank! Boys! We have company!" There was silence until a full grown man, obviously the father and a small boy came. The older man looked and smiled at us.

"Hi." he greeted. "I'm Frank Heffley, this is my wife, Susan Heffley," he gestured towards the woman in front of us. "This is one of my sons, Manny." Manny smiled at us and giggled.

"Hi!" he said with an absolutely adorable baby voice. My mom cooed.

"Aww, he's so cute!" she smiled. The Heffleys laughed.

"That's our Manny!" Mr. Heffley nodded.

"Least he's not a pain like this one!" I smiled and pretended to put my brother in a headlock. They laughed.

"Oh wow, I'm starting to like your children more than my own!" Mrs. Heffley chuckled.

"Speaking of children, where are ours?" Mr. Heffley asked. "Greg? Rodrick! Come up here now!" We waited for a little until we heard loud footsteps until they ran up here.

"Dad, Rodrick's trying to kill me!" the kid, probably Greg told his father. Another guy ran up the stairs.

"He tried to break my drumsticks, again!" the one that's probably Rodrick growled.

"Boys, settle down, we have company." the father looked at them sternly.

"Here." my father said, "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Steve Wolf, this is my wife, Teresa," my mother waved. "My son, Jake." my brother looked up from the ground. "And my misfit of a daughter-"

"Hey!" I scolded him with a glare. He smirked.

"Kidding! And my daughter, Lacey." I looked at the Heffleys with a smile.

"How do you do?" I asked.

"Oh wow, you're children are so calm! How do you pull that off?" Mrs. Heffley asked my parents in astonishment.

"Well, they leave each other alone but they do interact with each other in a friendly way. I don't know how they do it but, they do it." The Heffley parents were shocked.

"Well, here, how about we talk in the dining room. How about the children hang out with each other?" Mrs. Heffley recommended. My mother nodded.

"Good idea. Now Jake, Lacey, don't get yourselves into trouble, okay?" we nodded.

"Yes, mom." we responded. As he adults went into the kitchen, my brother started talking to Greg and Manny and soon they ran downstairs to hang out with shocked me. So they left me and Rodrick alone. I decided to speak.

"So... you play drums?" I asked him. He gave me a one sided look.

"Why wouldn't I if I had drumsticks?" he asked me and showed me them.

"Well, I was kind of shocked someone else has musical talent. I play guitar and do a lot of vocal work."

"What kind of guitar?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Electric. I don't really like acoustic. I like to play along to the music I listen to. I keep my parents up all night with my music." I laughed a little. I watched him as he looked at me.

"You don't seem to fit the type of girl that plays that stuff." I nodded.

"I know, I look like a complete emo that likes to wail and cut herself but I don't actually. I just wear what I like." I took a closer look at his eyes. "Whoa, you wear guyliner? That's so cool!"

"Guyliner?" he asked me. "Is that what girls call this stuff nowadays?" I nodded.

"When guys wear it it's guyliner and when girls wear it it's eyeliner." he gave out a chuckle.

"That's a weird way to put it. And you mentioned about playing the guitar and..." he thought for a minute. "Vocal work?" I nodded.

"Yeah, what about that?" I asked him.

"What bands do you cover?" he asked me. My legs started to get tired so I shifted my legs inwardly.

"Mind if I sit somewhere?" he shook his head.

"No, but let's go somewhere away from these adults." I smirked a little.

"You're such an outlaw you can't be near adults, can you?"

"Nah, I just don't prefer to be around them." he said smoothly as he turned around to walk upstairs. I noticed him blush a little and I gave a small, self satisfied smirk. _Even bad boys are softies when you play your cards right. _I thought to myself as Rodrick turned left and opened a door, probably his bedroom. He turned on the light to show his very dark room, filled with posters of bands, most I knew and his drum set. I stood at the door frame and waited to be further instructed. He took notice and looked at me funny.

"What are you, a vampire? Come in!" he said sarcastically. I stepped inside his room and looked around.

"Wow, you got your room unpacked quick." I exclaimed. He nodded.

"No way am I sleeping until everything looks like how it used to.

"Mind if I say that I officially love your room." I asked him. He looked at me weird.

"Yeah, me nor my room is creeped out at that comment at all." I laughed.

"I'm sorry. Um... can I sit in your chair over there?" he shook his head.

"Sit on the bed, it's better." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trying to be a gentleman, huh?" he sat in the chair I was originally going to sit in.

"Nope, just think the bed is better." he told me. I climbed on the bed and sat.

"Let me take off my shoes then so I don't dirty up your bed." I told him and quickly kicked out of my boots and sat back down on the bed, Indian style. He looked at my socks and snorted a little.

"Why don't they match?" he asked, pretty amused at this.

"Oh, because the pack they are in you mix and match them together." he laughed.

"Girls are really complicated with what they wear." I couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"That's true, I mean, some of us spend hours getting ready while others take 5 minutes to get ourselves ready. You seem to be experienced with girls, so why would you state that?" I guess what I said got him embarrassed because he quickly covered up.

"Hah, w-what are you talking about? I just stated something I knew cause I had lots of girlfriends." I started laugh, making me rock a little on his bed.

"If you had a girlfriend, you wouldn't be talking like that!" I tried to block off the wave of girlish giggles but soon let them flow out of my mouth. I watched the embarrassment glow on his face with deep amusement.

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

This girl, Lacey, I should say, I feel like I've known her since childhood. And I gotta say, I like her. Not like, like like her but, I wanna get to know her and maybe start a friendship. I mean, she sounds like a good girl friend for me to have, likes the same music, same interests, good sense of humor which I don't see in girls, etc. And now here I am, this girl laughing at me and my stupidity as I curse at myself. She's going to think I'm such an idiot! Well, she sounds and looks like a caring person so that hopefully won't get in the way.

"Well..." I started but stopped. Her laughter was intoxicating but it was quite... cute. I can't believe I just admitted that. Why did I just admit that to myself? I dunno why but I just did. "Well, I said that because I wanted to start a conversation." I said slowly, trying not to make any mistakes.

"On how girls present themselves?" she said in between giggles.

"Why not? You dropped the topic cause you wanted to sit down." I said, feeling a little braver. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then." she said and adjusted herself so she was sitting up with her legs and feet facing me. I looked down at them and watched her shake her legs. "Which do you prefer? Girls who take forever to get ready or only 5 minutes?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Me?" she nodded. "Well... hmm... probably the ones who take 5 minutes so that you can spend more time with them instead of wasting time to wait for them to get ready but hey, that's just me." it felt pretty awkward to talk to a girl about these things, especially if she's facing you and her feet are on your chair, her legs shaking so you can feel the vibration. She nodded her head a little and gathered all that information together.

"I see... so you don't like glamy or preppy girls, huh? Or cheerleaders and those stuck up sluts, huh?" I was quite shocked. She knew what types of girls I didn't like. Wow, she was good.

"How did you-"

"And you like girls that are into the stuff you like and that have your classification of "pretty" laughter." I was dumbfounded and lost for words.

"How did you-"

"You look like that type of person and you looked at me in a weird fashion when I was laughing, making it seem as if you didn't like my laugh."

"That's not true, I like your laugh!" I exclaimed. Realizing what I just said, I hit myself with my drumsticks. "I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled. She smiled a little and chuckled.

"It's okay, I get it. You just moved here, you're getting antsy, no problem." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's probably it." _That or I may take back what I said about friendship and want to hook up with you. _My mind spoke to itself. We sat there for about a couple of hours just talking about music, movies and anything else we could think off. I was actually able to exchange Skype usernames with her, which I was very proud of. I glanced at the clock to find it was 12:30.

"Oh wow, it's already morning!" she exclaimed. I nodded. "I love staying up late."

"It is fun, especially when you play really loud music and keep your parents up!"

"Oh my God, tell me about it!" she agreed. As we talked, I heard her mom call her.

"Lacey, we're going to go now!" _Aww, it was fun while it lasted. _I thought. That's when I heard my mom speak.

"If you want, she can stay over here for the night, I mean I think Rodrick and her have bonded really well and I don't he wants her to leave!" she exclaimed.

"Dammit, Mom." I mumbled and Lacey giggled.

"Hmm... I don't want to have to worry about my daughter, Susan..."

"Nahh, I won't have to, she's charming. C'mon, let her stay over. You won't have to worry about her!"

"Hmm..." I heard Teresa mumble. _C'mon, please let her stay over, please! _"Well..."

.:.:.:.

**CLIFFHANGER, DUN DUN DUNNNN! So, I just got to say how proud of myself I am right now. I finished a whole chapter in about... 1 hour and a half? I am very proud right now. And I really don't like the chapter though, I thought it wasn't good enough to be submitted to the awesome and powerful but... I had to submit SOMETHING! So... I hope you liked it, more to come and please read and review! I like dem reviews big and small. Just gimme dem reviewsss~**


	2. What A Night!

**So, how are you guys liking this story so far? I think it is okay, but not my best ideas. Kinda unoriginal if you ask me. :C I never really like Canon x OC that much but to me, this story is one of the only exceptions. So hope you and enjoy and tell me what you guys think!**

_"Hmm..." I heard Teresa mumble. C'mon, please let her stay over, please! "Well..." _

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

"Oh... I guess it'll be fine." I heard Lacey's mother give in. My mind gave a little Jersey Shore fistpump. _Awe yeah! _I tried to hold in my excitement and tried not to make my happiness noticeable and it worked greatly.

"Lacey!" her mom called.

"Be right back." she told me and went down the stairs. I heard them talk for a little until her mom said, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your stuff, okay honey?"

"Okay mom, thank you." her mom then talked to my mom.

"Thanks for letting stay the night. Maybe she can bond with your kids." I blushed a little. _Wait... blush? I'm blushing? No I'm not! I'm RODRICK! I can't blush, blushing is for girls! _I looked at my mirror to see my reflection, a light shade of red on my cheeks. _Crap, I AM blushing! But why am I blushing? All she said was bonding, it's not like I like this girl like that. Or... do I?_

"Oh yeah, that would be nice for Rodrick to have a girl friend." I almost died as she said that. _Thank you for ruining my chance, Mom!_ "But not like dating wise, I mean like friends." Lacey's mom laughed.

"I would like too and I wouldn't really mind the dating either."

"Mom!" I heard Lacey yell, making whoever that was downstairs laugh. I laughed a little too.

"Alright, I'll be back!" her mom said and her family left the house. I tried to regain my manly ego as I breathed calmly in a corner of my room.

"Mom! Can I invite Rowley to sleep over?" _Shit, I forgot about the half hour drive from our old neighborhood to here. Mom's bound to say yes and that means another child ready to embarrass me even more tonight! _

"Honey, don't you think it's a little late to drag Rowley in the car for a half hour to come over here?" my father told my mother. _Thank you, Dad! I think I may owe you._

"But, it wouldn't be fair that Rodrick has someone over to hang out with and Greg doesn't." my mom explained. _No, no! Dad is right! No, Goddammit! _

"That is true... I guess he can." my heart sank.

"Crap!" I whispered to myself as I heard Greg dialing his number. _Well... savor the half hour you have left until all hell breaks loose. _

"Hey... hey Rodrick, you okay?" I heard a voice from the door frame. I turned around and looked at the person. Of course, out of all people, it had to be Lacey. I can't win for losing, can I?

"Yeah, thought I lost something in this corner. Turns out I didn't." I said and sat back down on the chair. She walked over and sat on the bed again, the same position she was in about 10 minutes ago.

"Oh, what were you looking for? Maybe I could help!" Lacey offered brightly. My mind was sobbing. I wasn't prepared for her to offer her help so I was pretty much screwed.

"I was looking for my pencil but turns out it was right there." I pointed to my dresser. She looked over at my dresser and nodded.

"Ahh... that's a pen." she told me.

"Pen, pencil, same crap, 'cept that one has lead and the other ink."

"Graphite." she corrected me. I sighed.

"Graphite." I corrected myself. We sat there like that for a little bit until she spoke.

"So... what should we do?" she asked me, making me think.

"Um.. well, we could watch TV, um.. go downstairs and harass Greg and his friend Rowley when he comes," she laughed at that. "We could um, I dunno actually." she thought for a moment.

"Let's watch TV, I guess. And then when Greg's friend comes over we can annoy the shit out of them." I smirked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels.

"Lacey, your stuff's here!" my mom called upstairs.

"Okay, coming!" she called and ran downstairs to get it. "Thank you." I heard her say and she came back up the stairs and placed her bag on the floor. She took out the things she needed and looked through it.

"Mind if I take a shower really quick?" she asked me. I almost got a nosebleed thinking about her in the shower and I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't mind." I said, trying not to drool at the image. She smiled and grabbed her things and put the rest of it to the side.

"Thanks." she said and went into the bathroom. As the bathroom door closed, I let out a groan.

"How am I supposed to survive a night with her?" I said aloud, leaning back in my chair. I heard to water turn on in the bathroom and tried to watch the TV. I looked at her bag and did a double take. _Oh shit, she left her clothes here, oh my God, oh my God! _I was conflicting on what I should do because let's face it, she doesn't have any clothes, she's naked. I might die of internal bleeding if I see her naked. I thought for a while and realized how I now have to go in there and give her her clothes. I got up out of the chair and went to her bag, getting out her clothes. I found myself staring at her underwear too much as I opened the bathroom door slowly and quietly. I lurked inside, quietly as I can until I heard something. Sounded like humming but, louder and the words were audible. The sound was beautiful, I stood there listening to it. It was soft and very quiet. I listened closer to here what it was.

_Arise, and be, all that you've dreamed, all that you've dreamed..._

I now realized it was Lacey, singing in the shower. I recognized the lyrics she was singing, it's a song by that band... what was it now... Flytree or something, something to do with trees or nature. It was the band on her shirt, if I remember. Her vocal cords made the song seem seducing and dark, almost inviting me in the shower with her. I blushed at the image but shook it out of my head before I thought of something too dirty. I listened a little longer until the water stopped running. I gasped a little and put her clothes on the toilet seat and sprinted out of the bathroom before she came out. I leaped onto my bed, my heart thumping in my chest like crazy. _Oh my God, I actually went in and successfully gave her her clothes back without getting caught. I feel like a genius. Well... a very perverted genius. I just hope she didn't notice that I was in there. _I waited for her to come back as I sat down on the bed and watched '1000 Ways to Die' which by the way, was actually a good show. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Lacey at the door frame in a tee shirt and some booty shorts with a band name at the bottom of the left leg with a heart around it. She walked in and walked in front of me, letting me see the writing on her ass which said; Ignorance is your new best friend. I looked her up and down real quick and then looked away making it seem as if I did not just check her out right there. She sat down next to me and stretched herself out on my bed, propping her body up with her elbows and laying herself out, starting at her hips and ending at her feet. She looked tired from how I saw her, blinking her eyes repeatedly and quietly yawning, desperately trying to stay awake. I nudged her a little and she looked up and me.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back." I told her and got off the bed, getting my clothes from my drawers.

"Okay." she mumbled in a mid yawn. God, it was terrible what I was thinking now. I heard the doorbell ring and I heard talking, probably Rowley and his parents.

"Who's that?" Lacey asked me.

"One of Greg's friends." I responded. I left my room and entered the bathroom, trying to escape the intoxication she had on me.

.:.:.:.

**Lacey's POV**

I watched as Rodrick left the room and turned my head back to the TV, watching as very stupid people died in funny and creative ways. I then realized that he didn't bring a shirt with him when he went in the bathroom. I looked down a little awkwardly. _He's going to sleep shirtless? _I blushed a little thinking about that. I was actually kind of scared if he goes shirtless because I'm not too use to shirtless men around me from such a close distance. And I might do something stupid if he is. I then adjusted myself and laid down on his bed, my legs on the pillow and my feet at the top of the mattress. I yawned and watched the TV.

"Wow, is that Rodrick's girlfriend? You moved a couple of hours and he already has one?" I blushed and turned to see Greg and his friend, probably the guy named Rowley. "Oh wow, she's cute too." I giggled a little.

"Thank you, Rowley.." I smiled. He looked shocked.

"How'd she know my name?" he asked.

"Because Greg and Rodrick were talking about you. Oh sorry for not introducing myself but, I'm Lacey, your friend's new neighbor."

"Hi." Rowley smiled at me shyly."

"Alright kids, c'mon, shoo, outta my room!" I heard Rodrick yell as he returned to his room. I giggled at him as he shoved them out of his room and closed the door. He sighed and turned to me. "Decided to take my bed, huh?" Rodrick teased as he sat down next to me. I turned my head to him, then starting to blush a little. With just my luck, he was of course, shirtless.

"Oh, sorry!" I said and moved my whole body to the edge of the bed. As I moved, I felt him grab my ankle and I blushed at his touch. His was very warm and very soft, like a caress.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's okay! And besides, you don't have to move, you're fine the way you are." I didn't want to fight with his decision so I moved back to where I was. I gave out a very soft and quiet whimper when he let go of my ankle, the warmth disappearing from me. I went back to watching the TV, lifting my legs up and moving back and forth. I could feel his eyes on either my legs or my butt but I didn't want to put my legs down. I yawned and blinked my eyes. Rodrick started laughing, making me turn to him.

"Did you see how that guy just died! That was so stupid!" he said, laughing. I laughed as well.

"Yeah, that was kind of dumb. I mean, who lands on a metal pole like that?" I added with a smile. "God, is this a marathon or something?"

"Yep, this is going to be on until 3 in the morning." I smashed my face into his bed.

"That's in like, forever." I exaggerated. He laughed at my forming grumpiness. "And I'm tired." I whined like a child, then started to giggle.

"Well, if your tired, go to sleep. I'll sleep in my chair." he told me. I shook my head.

"No, you take the bed, I'll take the chair."

"Nope, you get the bed cause I rule this room and what I say goes." I sat up and turned to him, smirking.

"Well, I'm the guest and you have to let me do what I want and I want to sleep on the chair so, you have to let me."

"No, I do not cause I own this room."

"Do you pay the bills?" I asked him, inching closer with a smile.

"You'll never know." he smirked, inching closer as well.

"Well, I want the chair." Another inch closer.

"Nope, I do." Another inch as well.

"I do." One more inch closer.

"Nope, too bad, I do." Last inch.

"I did first." I smiled at him.

"Well, give it up." he returned the same smile.

"Make me." I challenged and stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Oh I will." he sprang up onto his hands and knees in a crawling position and jumped on me. I squeaked and hit his bed backwards. Quicker than I thought possible, he pinned me down by straddling my waist. I growled a little and squirmed.

"Piss off." I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Feisty, eh? I can make that change." the devilish grin on his face in intimidated me as he put his hands at my sides. I shook with anticipation.

"R-Rodrick, what are you doing?" I asked him, starting to get a little frightened. He smirked and squeezed at my sides. I yelped and started to giggle, trying to buck him off.

"Get the hell off!" I squealed as his hands got the best of me. _I am not laughing, no way in Hell am I going to. _

"Aww, are you a little ticklish?" he laughed and squeezed my sides a little harder. I shook and bucked, biting down on my lip.

"Stop it!" I said a little loud and kicked my legs up.

"Only if you take the bed and I get the chair!" he retorted at me, in complete dominance. I growled a little as his hands went down to my hips and he kneaded them fiercely. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, thrashing against him. I couldn't take this sensation anymore. A guy like Rodrick on top of me, touching me those areas, I couldn't take much longer and was ready to burst.

"Please stop it, Rodrick." I moaned, my eyes sad and my voice pleading. He looked at me in such a feeble state and stopped. He rolled off of me and sat next to me.

"Sorry, Lacey." he apologized with a frown. "Did I hurt you?" he held up my arm and looked and my side and looked at my hips. I laughed a little at his idiocy to make me feel better.

"No, I'm good, I just don't like being dominated like that." I lied, trying to cover up how much I liked it but, how little I could handle it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. I was just trying to mess around." I nodded.

"It's okay, Rodrick, really." I gave him a small smile. He looked at me.

"So... can you still take the bed?" I sighed with a laugh.

"Persistent, huh?" I told him. He nodded. "Well... I guess I have to since you're insisting so much." he pulled the covers out for me and I moved out of the way so he could.

"Which side, left or right?" he asked me.

"Left." I told him and sunk into the covers. I immediately felt a rush of warmth as I laid in the bed, realizing that I was sleeping on Rodrick's side of the bed. I blushed a little and felt a rush of protection and comfort sleeping on it. As I laid down, Rodrick sat next to me, looking at me. "What are you, Edward Cullen who watches girls sleep?" he smirked.

"Maybe I am. But, I'm so much more attractive than him." he stated, getting cocky with himself. I laughed a little.

"You're right about Edward being unattractive but, I dunno if your so attractive yourself." he poked me in the side, making me giggle.

"Hey, watch it there, Wolf." he called me by my last name. I stuck my tongue and laughed.

"I don't need to watch anything, only the TV." I turned to continue watching the TV. He turned to the TV as well. I watched for a little while longer until I yawned greatly, making Rodrick jump a little. I blushed a little and he laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." he took the remote and turned to TV off, right when the guy was just about to get smashed in the head by a mallet. I pouted a little. "Rodrick, why'd you turn it off?" I frowned.

"Bedtime." he said as if he was a father, talking to his 5 year old daughter. He got off the bed and walked over to the chair and sat on it. Since my side was closest to it, I turned over to him.

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

My heart stopped as I saw this beautiful girl, laying down in my bed but suddenly felt a little sad I couldn't be sleeping in it with her. She looked up at me with a shy smile and spoke.

"Hey Rodrick?" she asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not squeezing the piss out of me 10 minutes ago." she whispered and ended the sentence with another yawn. I chuckled a little.

"Anytime." she sighed with a smile and stretched herself out on my bed; on the side I sleep on as well. Her eyes fluttered until they finally closed. I felt really sappy thinking about how cute she looked asleep like how she was. She was cuddling with the pillow, nuzzling into it once in a blue moon and her chest rising and falling softly. It put a big, goofy grin on my face, looking at her. I then put my feet up on my desk and leaned a little bit on my chair, trying to get some sleep. The position was very uncomfortable so I was very happy that she didn't have to sleep on it. I stretched myself out, yawning a little and trying to get into a nice sleeping position. Inside, I was lamenting how I couldn't share that damn bed with her, not because I wanted the bed now too but, because I wanted to be near her like how I was near her while we were talking and watching TV. I got out of my chair and slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the pillow on it and went back to my chair, putting the pillow on the chair and leaning my head on it. I leaned back a little more and yawned, noticing how tired I really was and decided that I should just go to sleep, no matter uncomfortable the position was. And I did.

.:.:.:.

**Well... as you can plainly see, I have given you all another chapter in my lovely story cause you all asked for it. I truly hope that you do enjoy it because I don't know if I'll be able to update much cause I need to do my homework and I'll be at a concert on Saturday and won't be able to update there and then the next day is Easter but I'll probably update on Easter as an Easter gift. -HOPEFULLY- So um, hope you like it and please please pleaseeeeeee read and review~ Thanks guys and Happy Easter! And Happy Greek Easter too to all of you that celebrate as well!**


	3. She's Such A Flirt

**Oh wow, chapter three is here~ I'm happy that you guys are liking this story so far, it brings me great joy seeing you guys like it. So, here ya go, chapter threeee~**

.:.:.:.

**Lacey's POV **

I shifted uneasily in the bedsheets and groaned, something beating down on my eyes. I turned to the right and groaned again. As I shifted, I felt something brush against my waist. Thinking it was only the bedsheets, I shook it off. I realized what was beating down on my eyes was the sunlight, coming from Rodrick's window.

"Mmm, can someone close the blinds..." I mumbled in a groggy voice, turning away from the sun.

"Sure." I heard a muffled voice say with a moan and the bed shifted. The pressure on my waist was released and I heard footsteps going away from me. The light on my eyelids was withdrawn and footsteps came back to me, making the other side of the bed shift and new pressure was implied onto me. I smiled a little and moved closer to the warmth of the pressure.

"Thank you." I mumbled, completely unaware of my surroundings. Something coiled around my legs and rubbed against a little, making me moan a little. It felt like someone was massaging at my legs. "Mmm, that feels good, keep going." I urged shyly, putting my legs together. I heard a chuckle and the rubbing continued.

"You like that, don't you?" I heard a low, mumbled voice ask me in a seductive way. I blushed and giggled.

"Yeah." I turned my head, feeling something soft thinking it was the pillow and nuzzled my head into it. I put my arms around the pillow and hugged it. The sheets became thicker and covered over me, making me even warmer. Too warm. I felt someone's hand at my hips, tracing my curves gently, making me shudder. I moaned happily and shook my hips a little. I heard another chuckle.

"I'm guessing you like that too?" a soft, tired voice asked. I nodded. I blinked my eyes until they fluttered open, noticing that the pillow changed from a white color to a beige color. It was also too warm to be a pillow. I looked and started blushing like crazy. I was staring up at Rodrick, who was staring down at me, his face a little red. I then realized what my face was in was his stomach and what was around my hips was his hands and what was around my legs was his legs. I then looked to see my arms around his waist and I blushed. I quickly let go of him.

"H-How'd you get in the bed!" I asked, absolutely embarrassed.

"I p-probably sleepwalked or something!" he said, mortified and about to get out. I took his arm and gave out a snort.

"It's okay, you can stay in the bed, it's not like we had sex or anything. We just... slept together." he shook his head.

"There was no way, I mean, I was sleeping on that chair! I don't know I ended up here!" he said to me, stuttering and shaking. I started laughing at him.

"Relax, Rodrick. It could have been worse." I said, stretching while I was laying down.

"But we were doing sexual things to one another." he told me. I started blush remembering what just happened.

"But really... we were only cuddling." I told him, remembering all the warmth I felt a couple of minutes ago. He shook his head.

"Um... w-well..." he looked away. I started blushing.

"W-What is it?" I asked him, getting a little embarrassed. He looked at me.

"Well..."

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

I was conflicting on if I should tell her what I remembered doing to her half asleep. I didn't do anything inappropriate, like screw her or anything but something sensual. I decided I had to now.

"Last night, did you feel anything at your stomach?" she thought a little bit and nodded a little.

"Yeah, I did. It felt like someone lifted my shirt up, only showing off my stomach and then I don't remember the rest." I sighed. She looked at me. "You did that?"

"Y-Yeah... I was half asleep and I thought your stomach was something else and I lifted your shirt up a little and I was...um.. kissing your stomach. I'm sorry though, I didn't know it was your stomach! Honestly!" I saw her face get red and she looked at me with a giggle.

"So that's what gave me that feeling... I actually kinda of liked it, I thought that someone was rubbing at my stomach." she giggled and I laughed a little too. Inside I was dying about how she took that so well.

"Yeah, but, I'm really sorry!" I told her. She laughed.

"It's okay!" she rubbed her neck a little bit. "But if you don't mind, I was wondering if I can sleep in a little more?" I nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll just put the TV on really low." I replied and turned the TV on, keeping it as low as I could and still being able to here it. She stretched out a little and moaned lightly, curling up into the bed. I heard soft snoring and watched her lips twitch to a smile and her chest move up and down. I paid more attention to her than I did to the TV, minding every little detail I saw on her. She was smirking in her sleep and mumbled something, making me guess she was dreaming. She turned to her side, making her back face me. I frowned a little and turned back to the TV. Everything was at peace unto my door flung open, making me snap my attention to it. Greg and Rowley came into my room, screaming and ran into my closet.

"I wouldn't go in there, think of all the man eating rats inside." They screamed again and ran out of my closet.

"Don't say that!" Rowley cried out.

"What movie was it this time? The Limb? The Eye?"

"No!" Greg shook.

"It was Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen!" Rowley yelled. I laughed.

"That's a chick flick or something, that's not supposed to be scary!" they shook their heads.

"It was scary though!" they both whimpered. I glanced over at Lacey to see she was still asleep. Wow, she's a heavy sleeper.

"Then why'd you come in here?"

"Because you're big and scary and we thought you'd scare it away." I narrowed my eyes a little.

"I'm not big and scary! Only when I want to be." I barked.

"So you were big and scary last night in the bed with Lacey?" Greg smirked. My eyes widened and I roared at them.

"GET OUT!" I chased them out of my room, and down the stairs, leaping three stairs at a time. They sprinted into the basement and locked the door, hiding from me. I growled a little and slowly went up the stairs. "I did not get big and scary last night, what are they talking about!" I walked into the room and saw Lacey looking at me and giggling. I sighed.

"Heard everything, huh?" she nodded and kept laughing.

"A monster in bed? Ha, you weren't even close last night!" she teased me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh, so you don't think I'm good in bed huh? Weren't you the one who said she liked it when I was kissing your stomach by accident?" she blushed a little and I grinned. "Haha, gotcha." I closed the door and got onto the bed. She rolled her eyes, still blushing and put her foot right onto my bare chest and tried to push me the bed.

"This is my bed now, get off." she smiled at me, still trying to kick me off. She probably could feel my heart speeding up as she nudged me over and over again. I stuck my tongue out and pulled her foot off my chest.

"Nah, this is still my bed. And oh look! Human pillow!" I stated and fell on top of her, groaning. She squealed like a schoolgirl and tried to push me off. I hugged her waist tightly so she couldn't move and pretended to sleep on her. She was giggling like crazy and tried to push me off.

"Ahh, this pillow's so nice and comfy." I said and she laughed.

"RODRICK! Get off!" she screamed, laughing pretty hard.

"What was that, pillow? You like that? Well, I won't get up for a while then!" I gave her an evil smirk as she squirmed underneath me. I laughed a little and finally got off her. She was panting and then started laughing all over again. She kicked me in the arm and I pretended to be very hurt.

"Ow!" I mocked. She stuck her tongue out.

"Too bad!" she smirked. I pretended that it hurt so much.

"It hurtssss!" I cried.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it and put a band aid on it?" I nodded.

"Yes." I pouted. She rolled her eyes and went into her bag and grabbed a band aid, putting it on my arm.

"There." she stated. "Happy now?" I frowned.

"Kiss it!" I told her. She blushed and rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"Do I have to?" she said, complying to me. I nodded.

"Yes, you do." I told her. Her face got red and she leaned her head down and brushed her lips against the place on my arm she put the band aid on.

"There!" she said and pulled her head up. I smirked.

"I didn't feel a kiss~" I singsonged. She growled at me.

"Fine!" she glared and gave my band aid arm a quick and short peck. I smiled.

"Yay~" I smiled and she couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Well, I can't go back to sleep now since you woke me up." she said, a little sadly. I frowned.

"Sorry." I apologized. She shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay, I'd rather not anyway. My back hurts too much and I don't want to sleep on my side or stomach." I felt a little bad about her pain.

"If only I was able to give massages, because I would have given you one." she blushed when I said that, the pink color creeping from her neck to her cheeks. God she's adorable when she's embarrassed.

"You're too kind." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Oh believe me, he isn't." I growled a little and turned to see Greg smirking at the door frame.

"Greg!" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"What, trying to impress your girlfriend?" he teased in a baby voice. My face was red with fury and I got off the bed and almost punted him out of my room. He ran out and I shut the door again, this time taking advantage of the lock it came with. I turned back to Lacey who was looking at me shyly.

"G-Girlfriend?" she asked. "I'm your girlfriend?" I looked away, just as shyly as she did.

"Don't listen to him, he likes to annoy me when I have people of the opposite gender over." she smiled.

"Same with my brother. When guys would come over to work on projects with me, he'd be like, 'EW, LACEY HAS A BOYFRIEND!' while I actually never had one." I raised an eyebrow as I grinned inside. _Now I understand why she's a first class flirt._

"Really, you never had a boyfriend?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Been single my whole life. Unless you want to count one of girlfriends being my wife." I snorted. I decided to change to the topic before it got a little creepy to her.

"Anyway, aren't brothers just swell?" I said, sarcastically. She smirked.

"Unless you get to use their stuff as they worship you." I laughed.

"My brothers don't worship me, lucky girl." I said.

"Mine does. He loves me to death. And he's such a creeper, too. He like, peeps on me when I get dressed and stuff." I blushed and looked at her up and down quickly.

"Lucky boy." I mumbled to myself.

"Lucky who?" she asked. I stiffened.

"N-Nothing!" I said. She smirked.

"Did you just say, 'Lucky Boy?' God, you're a creeper, too!" she laughed and hit me in the chest playfully. I started laughing.

"Well, I mean, any guy would be lucky to creep on you, you're very attractive." I told her straight out. She blushed and looked down, twaddling her thumbs.

"Thanks for the compliment. You aren't too bad yourself." she told me, making me blush.

"Heh, heh, thanks." I told her. I then looked up. "Hey! Only, 'not too bad?' I called you attractive, that's all I get?" she laughed a little.

"It's harder to make girls admit that stuff than boys. Cause, you know, girls are supposedly more sophisticated." I looked at her with disbelief.

"Sophisticated? That's just a stereotype." I told her. She shook her head.

"Nah, it's real most of the time." she explained to me.

"Most, of the time." I urged, empathizing on the 'most.' She snickered at me.

"You just don't want to admit that girls are sophisticated, no matter how they act or look." she kept grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You ain't persuading me, Lacey. So I'm not going to admit it." she smirked.

"Okay, but we both know it's because you can't accept it." I narrowed my eyes.

"That's what you think."

"Oh no, I know." she said, batting her eyelashes. I blinked a little.

"Are... are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked.

"I dunno." she hissed, her voice husky. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I think you are." I stated softly, hiding the redness on my cheeks. She laughed and pulled my face so I was looking at her.

"And I think you're enjoying it." she smiled and I blushed even more.

"N-No I'm not." I said trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"So, would you enjoy this?" she asked and before I could blink, her lips were on mine. My eyes went wide with alarm but she put her hand on my cheek and that soothed me a little as I went with this kiss. I was shocked that she made this move because I thought she was too shy to make a move but she's more gutsy than I thought she was. I decided that I wanted to be a little more dominate than her so I slid my arms around her waist and picked her up against me. She held onto my neck and licked at my bottom lip, making me open up so she could slid her tongue in. She played with my hair, messing it up and I rubbed my hands at her back, moving my hands up her t-shirt. Both of us were beginners at this but we were actually doing pretty good. She pulled away from my mouth and she slid her lips down my neck, kissing all the way to my Adam's Apple and licked it, an occasional nibble after a while. I gave out a slight moan and I pushed her down on the bed, making her blush.

"Getting into it, huh?" she asked me. I climbed on top of her, straddling her and held her wrists onto the bed, smirking a little.

"Why not? I am a guy you know." she giggled and squirmed underneath me. I bent my head down and started kissing her, my lips trailing down to her neck and down to her collar bone, biting at it harder than she bit me. She groaned and tried to move her arms but I kept them onto the bed. Her moans distracted me from the knocking at my door. She moaned but quickly covered the moan up with a 'Noooo!' as if she was watching something that made her say that.

"Rodrick! I'm going to the store. Watch your brothers, okay?" I growled a little.

"Yes mom, I will!"

"Keep the door open!" she said and I could here her picking the lock. I quickly threw myself off Lacey and she fixed herself up as I did as well. My mom opened the door to see the both of us, sitting on the bed and panting a little. My mom gave out a motherly look.

"Did you two do anything?" she asked. We shook our heads frantically.

"Nothing at all, Mrs. Heffley!" Lacey said in a very respectful tone. My mom smiled a little, noting the respect that Lacey had, no matter what she said.

"Alright, I'm going to the store. If you need anything call me. I'll be back home soon."

"Alright mom, see you!" I said in a very pushy tone. She rolled her eyes at me and left the door frame. As soon as the front door closed I groaned. "Oh my God, that was too close. I gotta little-"

"No, that was my fault, I started it." Lacey looked down, embarrassed. I chuckled.

"It was all worth it though." I told her, her eyes bright as she laughed with me.

.:.:.:.

**HAPPY EASTER 8D See, I told you I'd update on Easter as a present for all of you guys, I promised I would and here it is. So yeah... I couldn't hold this in anymore. I had to make them show affection in one way or another. My God, it took them a while to crack. Well, it took me a while until I cracked out with love and affection ff. -3 chapters, new record- We all knew they liked each other deep down inside. And the they kiss and Rodrick takes over /like a boss/ So, I hope you enjoyed and please read and review ;^; That's all I want this Easter, reviews on this story, all I want this year. And I'll be making some Lacey and Rodrick oneshots, with some of my friend's OCs soon so if you want, read and review those when I put them up. And that's basically it for now. So yeah, hope you like it and review please 8D**


	4. Love Birds

**Chapter Four yayyyy~ I seriously need to get a life... like soon. XD I mean, I do, I write stores and fanfictions for a living and I need to stop this so bad X3 But, I like to see that you guys all enjoy this so you know what, screw my "life" and I wanna make you guys happy with stories and fanfictionsss. So without further ado I present to you, chapter four~**

.:.:.:.

**Lacey's POV **

I looked over at Rodrick who was laughing still and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, um... are we a, uh..."

"Thing?" he completed the sentence for me. I nodded.

"Yeah. …..thing." he shrugged.

"Well, we did sleep with each other and we did make out so, I think we are something more than neighbors." I nodded.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him.

"If you want to be." he grinned. I nodded.

"I'd like that." I told him shyly and hugged him. He turned and hugged me back.

"So, what do you wanna do. . . girlfriend?" he asked me with a smile. I pondered for a second.

". . . Wanna play on your Nazi Zombies. . . boyfriend?" I asked with a smile. He laughed.

"You're such a masculine girl."

"And don't you forget it!" I told him, getting up to look through his games. I found the game and popped in the TV, my ass probably a little up in the air. I turned to look at Rodrick and glared playfully. "Quit staring!" I told him. He shook his head and brought himself back to the real world.

"Wh- Ah, sorry..." he gave a small snicker at the end. I rolled my eyes at him. "What? My girlfriend has a nice ass." I gave him a playful glare. I chucked at controller at him and he yelled. I smirked and sat on his lap. I rubbed my butt on his lap.

"Like that, huh?" I asked with a devious smile. He shook his head and played with my hair.

"Your hair feels so nice..." he slurred and I laid my back onto him. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I took his chin and kissed him softly and he kissed me back. I laughed and he hugged at my waist, the controller at the center of my stomach. His chin was on my shoulder as the main menu rolled up. I quickly selected through the settings and we waited for the game to load. As it started he made his character run to the barricaded windows nearest him. I did the same for myself as we waited. As the the zombies trickled in, we started to gun them down.

"HEADSHOT!" Rodrick screamed happily. "Did you, did you see that!" he exclaimed, the pride bubbling in his voice. I nodded.

"Yep, good job. But you might wanna turn around."

"Huh? Why?" he moved the joystick to turn around and a big, fat, ugly zombie was drooling behind him.

"Oh my Christ! That is a really fat zombie." he exclaimed and ran away from it. I started laughing at him as he gay ran with his pistol away from the zombie. "Whaaa!" he cried. I snorted and shot it down so his gay run could halt. "That was a really fat zombie..." he whispered to me and I laughed.

"I know it was."

"I mean did you look at the size of that thing? It was MASSIVE!" I snorted a little louder while laughing. I covered my mouth and looked at him still laughing and my face red.

"That was so sexual." I laughed a little harder and he rolled his eyes.

"So immature." he commented to me.

"And you're so mature? Who was staring at my ass 5 minutes ago?" he looked at me with a glare.

"I have good reasoning. It was up in my face and I HAD to look." I laughed bitterly.

"You just like staring at my ass, don't cha, huh?" he snorted.

"Nah, that's weird." I gaped at him.

"Whatever, Rodrick, all I know is that you were staring at my ass with a smirk, making it look like you liked it, a lot." he blushed a little and I turned to the TV. "Now, get your butt in the saferoom!" he moved the controller that was in his hands which his arms were wrapped around me, followed my every move.

"Hey, it's the item box!" I smiled and he went over to it.

"C'mon, c'mon, gimme ray gun!" he whispered at my ear. He got a Browning.

"Aww... well this is okay." he said and came back to where I was.

"It didn't give you a ray gun because you stare at girl's asses for a hobby." I muttered. He glared.

"Watch it there, girlfriend!" he said like a -not to be racist- fully grown black woman. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's up with that voice?" I giggled. He seemed to be offended and he spoke again.

"What voice? You don't like how I talk, girl!" he continued. I started to laugh.

"No, you sound like an idiot." his face scrunched up in a cute way.

"I am NOT an idiot!" he screeched in that voice making me cry with laughter.

"JUST STOP TALKING!" I said in between laughs.

"Now you're laughing at me, huh?" he asked as I was still chuckling from his voice. He paused the game and threw me down onto the bed. I saw him turn to me and pin me down by straddling me. I grabbed one of his pillows and hit him in the face with it.

"Get off from me." I said, curtly, clutching the pillow to my chest and getting it ready to strike again. He smiled a little too sweetly at me.

"Ahh, I see, you like having pillow fights, huh?" He took the pillow next to my head. I shook my hips to slide my legs out of his but he was sitting on me with a lot of force. "I'll give you a pillow fight!" he yelled and hit me with his pillow. I wriggled under him as I hit him with my pillow, trying to distract him. The squirming was turning him on, I could tell because as I moved, he got harder underneath me. I started to smirk and soon shook out of his legs and sat up, hitting him with my pillow. I pounced on him and hit him with the pillow repeatedly. He was laughing and tried to pull me off, his hands at my hips.

"Okay, okay! Get off, you win, truce!" he laughed and I hit him one more time and put the pillow to the side. "Now, get over here~" he smirked and pulled me down onto him, making me yell. I looked at him and laughed.

"I win~ That's why you don't talk in weird accents." I told him.

"Well... if you don't want me to talk, how bout we do something productive?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Like what?" I asked him, our faces pretty close.

"Oh I dunno..." his voice trailed off and he gently took my head in his hands and pulled it down to his and he kissed me. I slid my hands up his neck and through his hair, messing it up. He held my hips and kissed me tenderly. I returned the tenderness to him. He broke away and smiled happily. "Maybe that?" I blushed a little.

"I-I liked that." I told him innocently.

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

I smirked at her as she admitted that, bashfully.

"Liked? How about loved?" she glared at me.

"Okay, now you're pushing it." she told me. I smirked a little as she grabbed her controller and stretched her legs out on my lap, her knees up at my mouth. I stared a little and I mean, who wouldn't? Her legs are on top of me, her knees right in my face, I think I'd have to be looking and if I wasn't, well, then I'd have to be dead. She took notice and moved her legs a little.

"I know you wanna kiss it~" she smiled at me and I frowned.

"Tease." I mumbled sadly and she laughed.

"I know I am." she said and made me continue the game. I glared.

"So mean to me." I said with a pretend sniffle. She frowned a little and rubbed her leg against my lap.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized, sweetly. I looked at her leg and glared.

"Stop it, God damn you." I glared. She smirked.

"Why, I think you like it~" she giggled, nudging at my... um... putting it in cleaner terms, lump in my boxers with her foot.

"Giving me a footie, huh?" I asked her as she poked at the lump with her foot again.

"No... it's just so fascinating..." she said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Why, you like it?" she asked me, a spark of mischief in her eyes. The itching feeling I had down there made me bite my lips.

"No." I managed to say coolly. She wasn't buying it and I feel her toes tug the waistline of my boxers and pulling it down one hip. I looked down with wide eyes and started to wince a little. She smiled, self satisfied with herself.

"C'mon, you like it~" she tugged my waistband on the other side. I glared at her, trying to keep myself together.

"So?" I asked her.

"It's cute." she smiled.

"Cute? That's it?" I asked in shock. "Not hot or sexy but cute?"

"Yep." her eyes twinkled. She climbed up on top of me and pinned me onto my bed, dragging her finger up and down from my chest to my stomach.

"I'm guessing we aren't playing anymore?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Shut it off."

"Magic word?"

"Please?" I took the remote and shut the TV off and threw something at the power button of the Xbox to turn it off. I held her waist down onto me and I slid my hand through her shirt and fondled her lower back. She arched into me and laid her head onto my chest in a tired motion. She yawned loudly and her eyelashes fluttered softly against my chest.

"I'm still tired." she frowned and stretched out entirely onto me. I patted her head and she sighed.

"Then sleep. It's only 9:30." she nuzzled her head into me and I watched her chest rise and fall.

"That's true." she yawned and not too long she was asleep, her arms around me and her face nuzzling into my chest. Her foot brushed against my leg for a little and then she chuckled in her sleep, a smirk on her face. It took me a while to understand why she was smirking at but I realized my "member" was finally awake from his sleep. I never knew she was so good in bed. We stayed like that for a while, she was asleep on me and I was flipping through the TV, keeping it on very low. I didn't even know the door open.

"Hey Rodrick, I got your- Aww... sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds~" my blood went cold as I turned to see my mom. She looked at the two us with a smile at the doorway and my face got red.

"N-N-NO! It's not like-"

"Aww, it's okay Rodrick, all boys who have their first girlfriend act like that. It's okay, I'll give you two some space." I shook my head.

"Shh! You're going to wake her up!" I used that as an excuse to get my mom to leave.

"Yeah I might. Alright you two have fun. But not too much!" she winked and closed the door. I overheard her telling the rest of the residence in the household not to bother Lacey and me. Did I ever say I hated the people I live with? Well, I do.

.:.:.:.

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It only takes a couple of seconds. Thanks guys~**


	5. Heating Up

**How you liking this fanfiction so far? Is it good? Well, since you guys have been posting good reviews on it, here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy guys~**

**.:.:.:.**

**Lacey's POV**

I stirred a little in my sleep, turning a little to get a little more comfortable. Oh yeah, this is the life, sleeping on top of a really attractive guy you can call your boyfriend, on top of a comfortable bed in a confined space called his room. I smirked in my sleep, obviously hearing everything that Rodrick's mother said. I knew that I was his first girlfriend, I just did. He seemed to have no experience with us, especially when we shared that kiss. He did do above average though, I must say. I felt him rubbing my head as I slept, rubbing his thumb on my temple, as if noticing how tense and stressed it was. His other hand was under my shirt on my belly, rubbing it in slow circles. I sighed loudly and purred a little, arching into him a little. I heard him chuckle softly, knowing that I could still feel him even though I was asleep. After a while, I felt something graze across my face. I scrunched my nose a little and ignored the feeling.

"LACEY, THERE'S A BUG ON YOUR FACE!" I heard Rodrick yell. My eyes shot open and I jumped up, knocking back into him, letting up a scream. I heard Rodrick start to bellow in laughter. I turned to him and saw that he had a piece of string in his fist. As he laughed I glared at him, punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't do that, Rodrick! When I'm asleep like that, I actually BELIEVE people when they say crazy things!" he was still snickering.

"Sorry but, I had to do that to you, I literally could not help it." I sighed and bunked my head into his chest.

"Of course you couldn't." I looked up at him with a smirk and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow.." he mumbled and rubbed his side. My stomach started to growl.

"Nnnyh.. Rodrick, I'm hungry, get me some food, please~?" I asked him sweetly and batted my eyelashes. He looked at me questioningly.

"Why me? You're a woman, women get food, so you do it." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Please, Rodrick? For me? Just get me some cereal or something. Pleaseeee?" he started to get up from the bed.

"Fine. But only once, ya hear?" I nodded.

"Thank you!" I called as he headed down the stairs. I smiled contently and stretched myself out on this now completely warm and cozy bed. If only I had a good book and some hot chocolate... then this would be absolutely perfect. After a couple of minutes, Rodrick came back up the stairs with some cereals, two spoons and bowls. He brought the items to his desk and motioned me to come over. I groaned and wriggled in his bed.

"Mmmhm.. carry me..." I mumbled tiredly and dramatically held my arms out. He rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over, picked me up and brought me to the desk with a blank expression on his face. He sat down on the chair and put me in his lap.

"Only time I'm going to do this."

"I know..." I yawned and clumsily took a bowl and spoon. I looked at the cereal and my eyes lit up.

"OOOOOO, COCOA PEBBLES!" I yelled and grabbed the box, pouring the cereal into my bowl greedily. Rodrick laughed a little at me and took the box out of my hands.

"No need for you to get on a sugar high, little girl." he teased and I glared at him.

"Cocoa Pebbles. Mine. I want them. Sugar high good." He nudged the bowl away from me and held me against him.

"I think you need to calm down before you eat this sugary breakfast food." I pouted and crossed my arms. I tried to reach for the bowl but I was just too short to get to it. That and that Rodrick would jab my side when I did.

"But Rodrick," I whined. "I'm hungry and it's Cocoa Pebbles..." I frowned a little. He sighed.

"Fine. But I don't care if you get on a sugar high." he joked and gave me my overflowing bowl of cereal. I squeed happily and started to eat it, making Rodrick snort loudly as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "You sure do get excited about a bowl of cereal." I nodded and chewed happily.

"I sure do, Rodrick! I love this cereal, cause it's Cocoa Pebbles! Pebbles that taste like cocoa!"

"Oh God, I really hope you don't hurt yourself eating this." I giggled menacingly.

"No promises!" I smiled and shoved the spoonful in my mouth. I felt his chest vibrate from his laughter.

"I am not responsible for anything you do once you finish eating." I looked at him.

"What if that involves you, me and some "innocent" fun?" he thought for a moment.

"Depends on what we are doing."

"Ohoho, you'll see soon, you will." I chuckled darkly and I felt his breathing get quicker.

.:.:.:.

**Rodrick's POV**

The thoughts going through my head after she said that were the equivalent to a very sexual Blood on the Dance Floor song, like Candyland or I (Heart) Hello Kitty. Except we were in those songs together, and she was doing to sexy stuff to me. And that band gets REALLY sexual REALLY fast. She took notice in my breathing and turned around to look at me.

"Hey, you okay back there?" She asked with a smile. "You sound excited to me." she made my cheeks get warm.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just wondered into my own world." I lied steadily. She read right through me.

"Okay, WHAT sexual thoughts were you thinking a minute ago?" I blushed lightly.

"Oh you know... you. Me. Some condoms. Birth control. The usual." her eyes widened and she looked away and looked at her bowl of cereal.

"You ate too many Cocoa Pebbles." she laughed a little. She turned to me and smiled seductively. "But those thoughts sounded sexy as fuck..."

"You REALLY want me to fuck you, don't you." she snorted.

"You probably won't be able to satisfy me, Mr. Heffley." I looked at her, offended by her judgment.

"I can satisfy you like that." I said while snapping. She raised her eyebrows.

"Show me and I'll believe you, babe." I snaked my arms to her wrists and held then up over her head and put my face in the opening of her neck, kissing and biting it hungrily. She moaned loudly.

"Satisfied yet?" I asked her. She bit her lip and arched back into me.

"Nope." she said confidently. I growled and slid my hands into her shirt and toying with the clasp on her bra, unclasping it and pulling the straps from her shoulders down her arms. She gasped and looked at me playfully.

"Hey, it's not fair I'm shirtless and you aren't." I spoke coyly. She hit my chest and smirked.

"Whatever happened to asking if you could take someone's bra off?"

"I was in the mood and the mood told me to talk your bra off." I stripped the material off her breasts and threw it, landing on my lamp, tilted. My hands moved to the hem of her shirt and I peeled it off her head slowly. Once it covered head, one hand swooped in to cup her right breast and she cowered into me with a whimper.

"R-Rodrick, your hand is cold!" she mewed and squirmed at my touch. I snickered at her and kissed her softly. She blushed and cupped my cheek. When I broke away she fluttered her eyelids. "O-Okay, I'm warm again."

"Want to be even warmer?" she nodded. I lifted her up and brought her into the bed, finally able to marvel her breasts greedily. She laughed and pulled me down on top of her. I slammed the door shut with my foot and covered us in the blankets as she chuckled seductively.

"Get some condoms or you take FULL responsibility for the baby."

"Yes ma'am."

.:.:.:.

**Yes, new chapter up! Thank you E. T. by Katy Perry for the inspiration and helping me get through this chapter, ahaha. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, more to come. And please read and review! Thank you!**


	6. You Two Are Dating!

**My Chemical Romance is shuffle on my iPod so that means I gotta post the next chapter! XD I'm sorry but these boys really help me write so I gotta take advantage. **

**.:.:.:.**

**Lacey's POV**

The bed creaked as I sighed. Something about this made me feel a little uncomfortable. I shifted away from Rodrick, pushing him off of me. He looked down at me confused.

"I thought you wanted this." he whispered to me seductively. I shook my head.

"I thought I did but... I think it's too soon." he got off of me and sat down close to me.

"I understand, it's okay, really. I don't think I was ready either but you seemed like you wanted to do it."

"Oh... why didn't you tell me you weren't ready Rodrick? I wouldn't have done that if you weren't ready." he shook his head.

"I wanted to do what you wanted." I smiled and touched his cheek.

"Wow you really are sweet." he blushed and hugged me from behind.

"Want your bra back?" he asked slyly. I nodded.

"Please, I'm freezing." he got up and retrieved my abandoned clothes.

"Here." he tossed me my clothes and I caught them. I quickly threw my bra back on and my shirt on. I sighed in relief and got up off the bed.

"What now?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I thought for a while and then I smiled.

"Hey, are you and the band still together." I nodded.

"Yeah, even though I moved, it's still a 30 minute drive to were I used to live." I nodded. "Why is that?" I smiled.

"When are you guys going to meet again?" he thought for a while.

"I think in the evening today." my eyes lit up.

"Can I watch you guys practice? And can I practice with you guys?" he smirked a little. "You like guys that are in bands?" I nodded.

"Of course! I listen to like 10+ bands. Why wouldn't I like guys in a band?" he laughed.

"Of course, silly me."

"So, can I? Please! I won't practice with you guys if you don't want me to!"

"Oh, I want you to but the guys might flock towards you like a pack of hungry hyenas." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Am I that attractive?" he nodded.

"Totally are." he wrapped an arm around me. "Yeah, you can come with me." I smiled happily. "So, what do you want to do now?" I went over to the desk and grabbed the bowls and foods.

"Well, clean this up first." I told him and went down the stairs to see Mrs. Heffley washing something at the sink. She turned around to me and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Lacey. Slept well or did Rodrick wake you up?" I widened my eyes and blushed a little, putting the things in my arms on the counter.

"N-No, Mrs. Heffley, he was good." she smiled and motioned me to come closer. I did.

"May I ask you something?" I nodded shyly. "Are you and Rodrick... you know... dating?" I stood there dumbfounded and gaped.

"Uh... kinda..." Mrs. Heffley's face lit up with joy.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she hugged me and I squeaked a little, shitting a brick in the process. "He finally won't be so grumpy to his brothers or his parents!" I nodded and hugged her back a little.

"Y-Yeah." she let go, detecting my shock and discomfort.

"Oh Lacey, I'm sorry!" she cooed and I laughed, running my hand through my hair.

"It's fine, Mrs. Heffley-"

"Please, call me Susan! You're too polite!" I nodded.

"Okay Mrs- Susan!" I corrected myself. She smiled.

"You are one of the best things that has happened to that boy, he better know that." I nodded with a silly grin on my face.

"Oh yes, he does." Rodrick came down the stairs and stood behind me, his hand on the counter blocking my escape.

"So, what are we conversing about?" he asked with no emotion. Susan looked at her son with a small glare.

"You better not doing anything to this girl because she is one of the best things you'll ever get!" Susan took her son on a serious note. He widened his eyes.

"W-What are you-"

"You could have told me you two were dating!" we both looked at each other, wide eyed and red in the face. "I mean, this is so perfect! You two can come over all the time, have fun-" Rodrick stopped her.

"You're fun is making macaroni pictures and watching the education channel on TV." she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think I wasn't a teenager, Rodrick Heffley. When you're dating, you have more fun, like going out to clubs or going to amusement parks together or going to a concert together, believe me, I do know how to have fun, I just prefer child friendly fun over dating fun." I raised an eyebrow.

"All of those ideas sound great actually." I commented and Susan smiled. Rodrick looked a little shocked.

"Well the concert sounds like a good idea actually." he joined in. "I'd like to go to a My Chemical Romance concert or an Atreyu concert with you." I smiled widely.

"Oh my God, I love those bands. What else?" I asked, getting even more excited.

"My work is done here." Susan smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

"Ooo, c'mon let's go look to see if any bands we like are playing!" I nodded and I followed him to his room. He went to his laptop and started it up, getting on the internet.

"Okay... what bands HAVE you seen in concert already?"

"Um.. Paramore, Tegan and Sara, Neon Trees, and My Chemical Romance." I remembered to my best of ability. He nodded.

"Okay... let's look up tour dates for-"

"Flyleaf!" I yelled a little too loud. He gave me a sideways look.

"Fine." he gave in and looked for their tour dates.

"Ooo! Look, look, look!" I pointed to one relatively close to here. He clicked on it and then broke into a wide grin.

"Look who's playing. Here let me read it:"

'We are honored to welcome the Honda Civic Tour to our stadium, especially the bands who are apart of this tour. The hosts for this year's tour are the rock band that tells the story of life and death and speaks of hope, Flyleaf. Supporting them are the bands Skillet, Atreyu and Evanescene. All of these bands have been a pleasure to watch to many of their fans but now altogether is one of the greatest summer blowouts ever! Please, purchase your tickets fast and don't miss out on this event!'

I blinked once, the twice. I gulped in my scream and jumped to my bag for my wallet.

"WHERE IS MY CREDIT CARD!" I yelled, rummaging though my wallet. Rodrick laughed.

"I guess we are going to this together in about..." he looked at the date. "Another week?" I nodded frantically and jumped on top of him, the credit card in my hand, my arms around his neck.

"I hope they accept Discover." I mumbled and got off him. "Let me enter everything." I took the laptop and looked through the seating chart. "Is it just us that are going or do ant anyone else coming?"

"Just us. Alone." he smirked and I laughed softly. I pointed to the seating chart.

"Where do you want to be located?" I asked. He pointed to the front near the stage. "Standing in the front?"

"Yeah! We can see it great and you might be able to give them a highfive and you might be able to request a song!"

"Yeah but, look at the price." I pointed to the prices for the front.

"Well, do you pay off the money on this credit card?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I work around the neighborhood and I have a part time job at-"

"Hot Topic?" he finished for me. I nodded.

"Yep!" I beamed.

"So, you can pay this off! And besides, these are your favorite bands. Imagine being so close to them!" I thought for a moment.

"True..." I decided.

"C'mon, buy them! These are your music heroes." I sighed.

"Alright, I will." I purchased the best tickets in the front. I entered all the information in and pressed confirm. This is it. My boyfriend and I are going to a concert together. This is going to be amazing! I looked at him. "You're going to have to buy some stuff to make you look the part of this concert. You're gonna need a Skillet shirt, Atreyu bracelet, a-" He stopped me.

"I got band tees and pants and jewelry don't worry. You'll need some. Maybe like, a sexy Evanescence bra or some Flyleaf panties." I blushed and pouted at him.

"I am not wearing that for your entertainment!" he laughed.

"It would look really-" that's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked inside the device.

"Lacey, honey, it's me."

"Oh hey mom." I said a little sadly. Time to come home.

"Can you start to head back?"

"Sure mom. Oh and Rodrick invited me to hang out with him and his band later in the evening."

"Oh, that sounds nice. They aren't druggies right?"

"No mom, not at all!"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Are you two dating?" she asked. I gulped.

"Y-Yeah..." I mumbled. My mom had the same reaction as Rodrick's mom did. "And we are going to see a concert together." I added.

"Oh that's WONDERFUL sweetie! I remember when daddy and I first went out! We both-"

"Save it for when I come home!" I blushed. My mom laughed.

"Okay okay, make sure you thank everyone before you go!"

"Yes mom, see you in a little bit." I hung the phone up and fell back on Rodrick. "Ughhh." I groaned.

"You told her?" I nodded. "She reacted like my mom?" I nodded. "She's going to tell you about when you and your dad started dating when you get home?" I nodded. He chuckled. "Here, get your boots on and I'll walk you back." I smiled and went for my boots and pulled them on. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs with Rodrick. I looked for his parents and found them in the dining room.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Heffley!" I said, forgetting to call Mrs. Heffley Susan. She raised her eyebrow. "I-I mean Susan!" Her eyebrow was still raised in a playful way. "And Frank!" they laughed.

"Stop scaring the poor thing!" Frank told Susan who laughed.

"I wish our children were as polite as her." I blushed.

"T-Thank you." I said.

"Thank you for coming!" they said together and I waved as I headed for the door.

"I'm going to walk her back home!" Rodrick called over his shoulder and closed the door behind us.

"They are so dating." Mr. Heffley commenting, looking at the paper.

"Yes they actually are." Mrs. Heffley grinned. Mr. Heffley looked up from his newspaper in shock. "They are."

.:.:.:.

As we walked down the block, Rodrick kept stalling. He would pick twigs off or talk to me and make me think of an answer.

"So..." he started. "What's your favorite season?"

"Autumn easily. I love Halloween." he nodded.

"Hmm... favorite color?"

"Black, Gray and Silver."

"Favorite game?"

"Oh God, Pokémon of course. That was my childhood." he smiled.

"GO PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" he yelled and threw a rock. The rock just sat there and I laughed.

"Pikachu isn't coming out of that one." he frowned as we walked up the stairs to my door. I knocked at it and waited for my mom to answer. She smiled and opened the door widely.

"Hi Lacey! Nice to see you, Rodrick."

"Same to you, Mrs. Wolf." I looked a little dumbfounded at him. He's being so polite.

"So... what did you two do together?" we looked a little panicky.

"Nothing bad, Mrs. Wolf, just hung out. Oh and you wouldn't mind it if Lacey came over this evening and met my band and hang out with them? She really wants to come meet them." I nodded.

"I really do." my mother smiled.

"That's fine, I don't mind. Unless they are druggies." we shook our heads.

"Not at all!"

"Okay then, that's fine. She'll see you later on Rodrick. Thank you for walking her home!" he nodded.

"Anytime. See you later, Lacey." he smiled and started to walk home. My mom closed the door and grinned a little.

"About damn time you got a boyfriend."

"MOM!" I yelled.

**.:.:.:.**

**Next chapter, complete! More to come, please, keep reviewing! It makes me happy! Thank you guys!**


	7. I'm In The Band

**How ya liking it so far? Good? Horrible? I hate this so much I wanna stab my eyes out? Well, if you like it, awesome! If you don't, cool story bro, tell it again /end inside thing I gotta stop using inside jokes -.- Well... enjoy!**

**Oh and last chapter when he was walking her back home, he had a shirt on. Just wanna clarify that OTL||**

**.:.:.:.**

**Rodrick's POV**

I growled, fixing at my hair. I just came out of the shower, a stupid towel clinging at my waist. It's so annoying sometimes but, Lacey likes it so I'll keep it like this. I decided to change out of my pajamas to look normal when she comes back in about 45 minutes. I went through my drawers to find some red and black checkered board boxers and stripped the towel off to put them on. I found some skinny jeans under my bed that were still good and threw them on. I looked through my closet for a shirt of some sort. I got out one with ripped sleeves with the 'Löded Diper' logo on it. Good enough for me, as long as it's clean. I tugged it over my head. I threw on a chain on my pants and a pyramid studded belt on as well. I looked around slowly.

"Where is my eyeliner?" I mumbled softly, looking around frantically. I ripped up my desk for it as well as my drawers. I searched my bed as well. "Jesus Christ, I need my eyeliner, dammit!"

"Looking for something?" I heard someone coo. I turned to the door and gaped. How the hell did my girlfriend get in here?

"How did you?"

"Your parents let me in." I nodded.

"Of course. And yeah, my eyeliner." She smiled and held up a pencil. My eyeliner. I ran over to her and snatched it out of her hands.

"Where did you, how did you-"

"It was in the bathroom, hanging from the counter. It could have been in the toilet by now." I hugged my eyeliner.

"Oh eyeliner, I missed you so much!"

"Hey! What about me?" I laughed and went up to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"I didn't forget about you, baby." she laughed and hugged me back.

"Love your outfit." she commented. I smirked.

"Love yours too." I took in the short, black jeans shorts she had on with a really clingy gray Three Days Grace shirt on, a purple and black zebra belt around her waist. Her make up was done perfectly. Her eyeliner done perfectly, not too dark and not too light, her mascara smooth and the small amount of blush on her face made her cheeks a nice tone of pink. "Here, lemme just put this eyeliner on and I'll come back in." she nodded and sat on my bed as I ran inside the bathroom. I quickly applied some eyeliner, drawing it side to side of my eyelids. I rushed back into my room and Lacey chuckled and got up.

"Your hair is just." she growled and fixed my messed up hair. I looked down and smiled a little. She had to get on her toes to reach me. I'm about 5'11½, almost 6 foot. She's like what? 5'3? I decided to help her a little. "My God, the more you rush, you ruin it so m- AHH WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as I lifted her up.

"Thought you'd need a boost."

"Are you implying I'm too short? Have you know, I'm 5'4½! That's average!" I chuckled and held her up with my arm.

"Just fix my hair if it's bothering you so much." she pouted a little.

"Gladly!" she rummaged her hands through my hair to get it to look right to her. I smiled a little because her chest was right in my face so I had a good view as she "fixed" my hair up. She looked down at me and noticed the look on my face.

"Having fun down there?" she teased and shook her chest in my face. My face when red and I shook my head.

"N-No!" she smirked, her face screaming, 'winning!'

"Riiight..." she said, sarcastically. "We both know you were having a grand old time with my rack down there."

"That is something you can't prove." I said, standing my ground. She smirked and kissed my nose.

"You are too literal, Rodrick." she smiled seductively and kissed me again, this time on my lips. She held my face in her hands as I held her up with my arms. The more she got into it, the more I was losing my balance. I stumbled back a little, fully losing my balance and making us crash onto the floor. We screamed and landed with a loud thud. I immediately checked to see if Lacey was okay.

"Hey, hey Lacey. You okay?" she starting giggling.

"Yeah." she whispered and laughed a little more. "That was actually fun." I looked at her weird.

"Fun? You are a strange girl." I chuckled and picked us both up to our feet. She still held onto me and I looked at her.

"You can let go."

"I don't feel like it~"

"Why not?"

"Cause you're really squishy and cuddly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like a really big teddy bear." I chuckled as she cuddled into me.

"Well, I guess you don't want to meet the band and you just wanna cuddle." she looked up at me.

"They're here!"

"In a little bit. Here, come in the garage with me so we can set up." she got up off me so I could get up. I grabbed her hand and brought her down the stairs into my garage. As we walked in, I watched her take in everything.

"Wow, this is so cool..." she mumbled. I laughed a little.

"It's just the instruments."

"Exactly!" she ran over to Bill's guitar and took it off the stand. She tilted it and started to strum of the strings. I looked at her with impressment. When she said she could play, she wasn't kidding.

"Wow, where were you taught or who taught you? Eddie Van Halen?" she looked up with a smile.

"I taught myself the basics with video tutorials and then I got a tutor to teach me the more advanced stuff." I puckered up my lips and nodded my head.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Can you play the beginning instrumental of 'Stop! Before It's Too Late And We've Destroyed It All?'" she nodded giddily.

"Wanna see it!" I chuckled.

"If you wanna show it to me." she got her hands positioned and started in a blink of an eye. When I say she made the guitar scream, she made that shit SCREAM. Her hands moved so fast on that guitar I got lost. I thought she'd get blisters from holding the guitar and plucking it so much. I was so lost she stopped and looked at me worried.

"Is it bad?" she asked with a frown. I blinked once, then twice.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" her smile lit her face up.

"Yay!" she smiled and carefully put Bill's guitar back on the stand. There was banging on the garage door.

"Rodrick, bro, open up the door and let's get ready to ROCK OUT!" I recognized Bill's voice from the other side. I ran over to the door and opened it up. Bill came inside, followed by Ben and Chris. Ben gave Lacey a small glance and looked at me.

"Hey, Rodrick, is that your cousin?" he whispered to me. I smirked.

"Nope. She's my girlfriend." Ben laughed.

"Nice try, Rodrick. Seriously, that's your cousin right?" I saw him lick his licks. I slapped him upside the head.

"I told you, she's my GIRLFRIEND." he swore under his breath.

"Shit, I wish she was your cousin."

"Too bad, she's-"

"Hey, Rodrick, who's that?" Bill slurred as if he was drunk. Probably wasted, I suspect.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to introduce you guys to-"

"I'm his girlfriend." she finished for me. Bill looked paralyzed in shock.

"S-She, is your girlfriend? God damn, you got a good one, Rodrick." he said, nodding in approval. She rolled her eyes and stepped towards him.

"Oh God, it looks like you had a one night stand last night. Sure it was a woman, or was it a cardboard cutout?"

"Ooo..." Chris said with a laugh and Bill glared.

"I see. Little cute girl wanna screw with me, huh? Don't screw with me unless you want me to-"

"BILL!" I barked. "Don't. Finish. That. Sentence." Ben smirked with a snort.

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" he joked.

"This is better than General Hospital." Chris remarked.

"If only Ward were here to break it up." Ben sighed.

"Damn, Rodrick, you're too protective of... What's your name?"

"Lacey." she answered.

"Yeah, Lacey. I'm not going to do anything to her, God." I looked at him again and sighed.

"Fine. But she wanted to stay and watch us practice."

"I love an audience!" Chris smiled happily. Ben looked at him weird and grabbed the microphone.

"Oooo, you're the singer?" she asked Ben. He nodded and smirked, tugging on her hood jacket.

"That is correct!" I snorted to myself as I sat down on my stool to my drums. He so flirtatious near girls.

"What do you sing?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes. Oh God, I had to keep from laughing, she's trying to flirt back at him. Dammit, this is hilarious.

"O-Oh, you know, heavy metal, pig squeal, death screams, low growls, the usual."

"That's so cool! I can do that too!" everyone looked at her in shock.

"Say what now?" Chris asked and blinked.

"Oh nono, men can only scream." Ben said. She shook her head and smiled, that smile making me melt.

"What about Lacey Strum? Or the girls from Kittie?" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Merely a exception." she raised an eyebrow.

"Gimme the mic, let's have a scream battle then." Ben looked at her.

"It's on, girl." he went to find his other microphone. He set it up next to Lacey and got ready. I know by experience how well Ben screams. It's very strong and lasts long. But, I gotta see what she can do. She smirked at him.

"Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be!" she held onto the mic and so did Ben.

"Go!" Chris hollered, obviously getting into this. They opened their mouths and bloodcurdling screams flew out. Chris jumped a little at Lacey's voice, for it sounded like she was completely possessed. After a while, Ben shifted into a death growl to hold on longer, Lacey copying his exact move. They looked at each other and gave out a hiss to catch their breath. Finally, at fate would, Ben gasped for breath as Lacey closed her mouth and smirked, not even breathing. Bill looked dumbfounded.

"Jesus. Christ." Lacey smiled happily.

"Took years of practice."

"Wow..." was all I could I say. I was shocked. Lacey laughed and went over to hug me, sitting on my lap too. I felt pretty good right now.

"Dammit, I need one of those." Ben sighed dreamily. Chris backslapped him.

"Asshole." Ben rubbed his head and glared at Chris. I smiled and held Lacey a little closer to me. She's all mine.

"Hey, Romeo, are we gonna practice?" Bill asked him a little annoyed. I nodded.

"Yes we are!" Lacey got off and I whispered in her ear. "After this, you, me, and some dinner." she nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." she got off my lap and sat down on the chair.

"Alright guys, LET'S ROCK THIS DAMN GARAGE!" Bill screamed and strummed his guitar. I beat my drums a little softly and looked over at Lacey. She smiled at me, a genuine, pure smile. God I can't wait for tonight.

**.:.:.:.**

**Awe yeah, next chapter completed! More is to come, I promise! XD I really hoped you enjoyed and please read and review! It only takes a couple of seconds and it makes someone happy! Thank you so much everyone!**


	8. Perfect Night

**Wow, I'm going strong with this story! Happy you guys are liking it so far! So, here's some more! ^^**

**.:.:.:.**

**Lacey's POV**

As Rodrick's band practiced, I started to get a little restless. I really wanted it to just be over already so Rodrick and I could go get dinner. Alone. Together. He looked at me and smiled, winking a little. He knew we were thinking the same thing, we're going to have fun during this whole week. I couldn't wait for the concert either. It's going to be great! As if they could read my mind, they started to wrap up the practice. They slowly trickled out of the garage, calling out, "Byes" and "See you next weeks" as Rodrick shut the garage door. He looked at me and grinned.

"Liked it?" I nodded.

"It was really cool and the music isn't bad either." he smiled contently.

"Good good, as long as you liked it." I walked over to him and started to play with his hair.

"Soooo..." I started, grinning. He rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped an arm around me.

"Fine, let's go." we went into the house and he grabbed the keys to his van and his house keys, just in case we want to go back to the house. "Parental units, I'm going out!" Rodrick's mother looked up at us and raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"To get some dinner." he opened up the door.

"Alright, don't get into any fights and don't do anything stupid."

"We won't M- Susan!" I assured and we walked out of the house.

"Still calling my mom Mrs. Heffley?" I nodded a little.

"Shut up, Rodrick." I elbowed him.

"Ow." he poked me in the side and I jumped with a squeak. I glared at him and he smirked at me because he knew I hate when he does that.

"Rodrick! You know I hate when you do that!" he smirked

"You didn't react like that two nights ago." I blushed thinking back at that. "You sounded it like you liked it."

"W-Well maybe I did." my face was red. He crept behind me and put his hands on my waist and started squeezing them.

"So you like this?" I arched back into him and yelped.

"Maybe." he grinned wider.

"Oh yay, this is a bonus~" he let go of me and smirked. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you~" I shuddered at his devious look. He ran to the van and I rode shotgun. He started up the car and started driving. "Where would you like to go?" I put my feet up on the open space near the window and sighed.

"I don't care, wherever." he looked at my shoes.

"I like your boots." he complimented and turned the van.

"Thanks." I told him and arched back into the seat. "How about that burger place in town?"

"Okay, just tell me how to get there." I directed him throughout the town until we got there. Along the way he almost killed 2 children and a old woman but that doesn't matter much, since they didn't die. He parked and we got out of his van and walked into the place. We got ourselves situated in the restaurant and went to order our food. We went back to the table with our food and we started to eat.

"How do you like it, Lacey?" I took a bite and grinned.

"As good as it always is." he picked up his burger and started to consume it.

"Oh wow, this IS pretty good." he agreed, enjoying his burger. I giggled a little at him. He looked up at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked obliviously. I pointed at his face.

"You got a little something over there on your face and it's starting to piss me off." I pointed at my own face to show him where. He tried to clean it off but to no avail. I sighed.

"Here, I got it." I leaned over and cleaned his face off with a napkin. He sat there and let me clean him. "There, all gone. You act like a two year old sometimes." He beamed at me and I smiled, going to sit back down. Before I could sit, he leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back a little before I sat back down. He smirked at my love dazed face as I sat.

"I must be a great kisser, huh?" I blushed and nodded a little.

"Don't flatter yourself but, you are." he grinned

"Good, that was my goal." he licked his lips coolly. "Oooo, your lips tasted good."

"Chocolate lip gloss." I laughed and he licked his lips again.

"So good." he moaned and I snorted in mid chew. Of course Rodrick would say that. He smiled back at me and started eating again. We small talked and joked while we ate. We talked about music, TV, and anything else. After a while, we both finished and cleaned up after ourselves. Since Rodrick forced me not to pay and paid, we just left.

"So, did you like that place?" he nodded.

"They make good burgers." he agreed and got into the van, me sliding into shotgun. He started the van and started driving. I now fully took in his van. Lots of clutter and junk rocked in the back. The van altogether was very messy but somehow, I liked it. I directed him back to our neighborhood and he parked his van in the driveway. We got out and I tapped his shoulder.

"Wanna stay over the night at my place?" he grinned widely and nodded.

"Lemme get my stuff." he tugged me into his house and I sat down on the couch, waiting for him. His mother saw me sit down and she smiled.

"Did you two have fun? Where did you go?"

"Yeah, we did and we went to a burger place in town." she nodded.

"Your father said that that was a good place to eat." I nodded

"Yeah, the food is good there." I sat in silence, a shout of "damn" or "shit" from Rodrick would be heard from his room, along with clashes and smashes. His door swung open and he ran down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh a little at him.

"Mom! Lacey invited me to stay over her house for the night, I'm going!" she looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Alright, just don't do anything dumb." he nodded.

"Sure sure, bye!" he tugged me out the door. We started to walk over to my house.

"I finally get to see your house...and your bedroom." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Creep!" I teased him.

"But you love me." I opened my house door and called for my parents. No response. I was shocked.

"Oh wow, they aren't home!" My parents are ALWAYS home and never leave me home alone. I guess they think I'm old enough to be home alone. And I didn't mind them not being here. "Anyways, what do you want to do?" He thought a little bit.

"Watch a movie?" I nodded.

"Sure, sounds good!" We walked into the living room and I sat down, stripping off my jacket and taking off my boots, nudging them over on the floor. "Take your jacket and shoes off if you want and sit down." I patted the cushions next to me. He sat down and mimicked what I have done and got comfortable. He draped his arm over the top of the couch near my shoulders. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"What type of movie do you want to watch?" I asked him as I opened up Netflix. He thought for a little bit.

"A scary one!" I laughed a little and searched through the horror section. He pointed at one of the movies that caught his interest. "Ooo! That one, Lacey! That one!" I smiled a little.

"That _My Bloody Valentine_ flick?" he nodded.

"Exactly!" I snorted at the voice he made when he said that.

"You're so weird. But, I love it." he smiled warmly as I started up the movie.

**.:.:.:.**

**Rodrick's POV**

I looked at her with dazed eyes. She seemed to get into the first 10 minutes of the movie, with all the gory killings and the screaming teenagers. I put my arms around her and placed her on my lap; she never stirred in protest. Instead, she snuggled into my chest.

"Hey, want the blanket?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Sure." she got off my chest and grabbed at the blanket at the end of the couch and pulled it over up she it was at my chest and at her neck. She stretched out on me and laid on me with a happy sigh. She snuggled into me again and I wrapped my arms around her inside the blanket.

"Lacey, stop sighing and moaning and watch the movie." she blushed and giggled.

"But it sets the mood~" I rolled my eyes and held her down closer to me. "Ooo, Rodrick, if you really want me, why don't you just say so?" she teased.

"No matter how convincing you are right now, I want to at least finish this movie." she smiled.

"Of course you do, Rodrick. But your disco stick saying the opposite." the blood rushed to my face as she said that. I looked down under the blankets to see my "member" was straight up, poking Lacey in the back. I looked back at her and she started chuckling.

"...Fine, you win." I told her. "But, no sex. Just... doing sexy things. After the movie, I promise."

"Deal." she smiled and turned to the movie. I sighed a tried settling down my now growing erection from poking through Lacey. I felt her foot sliding from my erected member down to my leg. I poked her and she turned to me.

"You mind?" I asked, irritated. She grinned.

"I thought you liked that." the purr in her voice made me lose it.

"Ahh, you win!" I caved in and started nipping at her neck. She chuckled and hugged my neck.

"Knew you'd cave sooner or later." she mocked me and pulled herself onto my lap, her arms draping over my shoulders. I put my hands at her back to to hoist her up onto me. She started to kiss at my neck up to my chin and then up to my lips. I slid my hands up her shirt and greedily toyed with her bare flesh. She sighed, giving out a coo at that and I grinned devilishly. I slid my lips to the part of her body were her neck and head meet and I started kissing at it. She shivered and fell on top of me making me snort.

"Thought you wanted this." I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Maybe." she snickered and kissed me. I licked her bottom lip and she squeezed at my shoulder blade. I groaned and starting pulling at the hem of her shirt. She took my hand into hers and looked at me.

"I thought it was just kissing."

"And sexy stuff." I smiled. "...Unless you don't want to do that of course!" she let go of my hand.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Just shirts though. Nothing else." I nodded and pulled her shirt up until it covered her face. Once it did, I yanked it off. I looked down at her bust and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to guess you're a size..." I caressed the bottom of her bra wire and she shivered a little. "B, but a tad bit bigger than that." she nodded.

"Yeah... I'm a B. Too small for you, I-" I started groping at her chest and she looked at me blankly with a 'what the fuck are you doing to my chest' look.

"No, they're perfect~" she keep staring at me.

"You mind?" she asked. I quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry." she smiled at me.

"It's okay, you're a guy, you have be fascinated with blobs of fat on girl's chest." I laughed.

"I like your blobs of fat on your chest."

"And I like your biceps. Why don't we take that shirt off you~" I chuckled darkly and pulled off my shirt and let her lay her head on my now bare chest. I felt her tiny hands stroking my biceps, which were actually a little big compared to her hands. I pulled the covers up on us, the TV was forgotten and she stirred happily.

"Mmm, now what?"

"...I think we should kiss." she yawned.

"What if my parents come-"

"Your room." I threw off the blankets while she shut off the TV and grabbed our clothes. I hoisted her up onto me.

"Where is your room?"

"Upstairs, second to the right." I sprinted with her in my arms up the stairs and into the correct room. I took in her room deeply, putting her down and shutting the door. Posters and posters of different bands covered her dark purple and gray walls. Bands like Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Flyleaf, Black Veil Brides, Blood on the Dance Floor, Atreyu, Three Days Grace, and so on flooded the walls and ceilings. She had a desk with her laptop, followed by magazines and papers, as well as some sketchbooks, pencils, and colored pencils. Next to that was her guitar and some textbooks, probably for this year of school. Her bureau had medals and certificates for school achievements, one for Spanish, one for English. One for AP World and another one for the State Spanish Assessment, which she had one of the highest grades of the school, as it stated on the certificate. There were also tickets from all the concerts she'd been to if I could see clearly. There were about 5 or 6 tickets, most of them people that were on her wall. Her closet was next to her bed, probably medium sized by the way it looked. Her bed though, was huge. It was a very dark gray with cool purple designs on it. Next to the bed was her nightstand which had her iHome and radio, her iPod in the iHome dock. She stretched and flopped on her bed.

"Ahh... this bed his so nice~" I took that as an invitation to join her so I laid on top of her, making her yell.

"Rodrickkkk!" she moaned.

"Laceyyyy!" I mocked her and she huffed in a cute, irritated way. I fit my head into her shoulder and grabbed her hips, them bucking in my hands.

"Get off, you fat thing." she growled, unhappily.

"But... I thought we'd have more sexy time." I whispered at her neck and she turned away.

"No more sexy time. I'm tired." I got off her and gave her a 'I want sexy time please' face. She smirked and sat up, motioning me to sit with her. I climbed up onto the bed and crawled behind her to hug her.

"...Sexy time?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Watch TV time." I frowned.

"But, but..." I dipped my hand into her jeans and she jumped.

"YOUR HANDS!" she yelped, making me smirk.

"What about them? Too big for you?" she thought for a moment.

"No... just really cold." my thumb was still stroking her thigh inside her jeans. I smiled.

"I thought you'd like that." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that perverted you know." I smiled, crawling in front of her and keeping my arms at each side of her to seal her in.

"But I am~" she took my face in her hands, her eyes drooping with lust.

"And you're getting me horny too." she pulled my head down to hers and she started kissing me, making that my cue to cover the blankets of her bed over us.

**.:.:.:.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT ;A; I really really am! So... hope it was worth it! More coming soon!**


End file.
